


Day 10: Monster/Costume Dance

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, First Meetings, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Partying, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: The beginning of a love story between a vampire and a nurse...kindaPart 10 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 10: Monster/Costume Dance

**Day 10: Monster/Costume Dance**

 

October. The second most festive month in the United States. Kids getting ready for a night of trick-or-treating dressed up as their favorite characters and heroes. Adults getting to enjoy different haunted houses and horror movies that come out throughout the month. And teenagers? Well, the party's get just  _ that  _ much crazier and out of control. It’s an excuse to dress sexy in public without being judged. Everyone’s doing it after all.

Keith found himself stuck at one of these parties that his friends brother, Matt, was throwing. But don’t get him wrong, he had every intention of ditching when the opportunity showed itself. Probably after the alcohol was being passed around so that few would even notice he left. Well, few seemed to even notice he was there in the first place.

Due to the whole not giving a fuck, Keith went with a simple costume that he pretty much got out of his closet. The pale boy went as a vampire with black boots, black pants, a black v-cut shirt, black leather jacket, and black sunglasses. He borrowed fake blood and make up from Pidge to give himself a bite mark on his neck, blood going down his chin, and black nails. The only thing he had to buy was very realistic fangs and he even got a discount on those. The manager saying something about how he ‘scared a better price out of him’. Whatever.

For now, Keith was in the kitchen with two strangers. It was the only part of the house that wasn’t crowded and the couple that was in there with him didn’t even acknowledge that he was even there. Perfect.

About an hour went by of undisturbed peace. Few people filtering in and out of the small kitchen, not paying him any mind. That is until Matt brought out the alcohol. Soon the kitchen went from barren to filled with teenagers in skimpy costumes and loud mouths.

The vampire pushed his way past the crowd and to the outside area. It was barely better since there was a pool, where drunk teens would no doubt try to skinny dip in later, combined with outdoor lights and music. The grass areas were barely occupied for now, so Keith chose to just sit in the shadows for a while until he could sneak himself outside to go home.

About an hour later of just staring into the sky, the Korean noticed the costumed teens were stumbling out of the house rather than walking. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Keith stood up from the ground and made his way back inside the house. He made it out of the kitchen with no issues, but once he got into the large living room filled with drunk teens and too loud music he couldn’t seem to get through the thick crowd of people.

Getting pushed by a large werewolf, Keith managed to fall to the ground of the crowded room. Before he could give the large man a piece of his mind, he was gone. Most likely going to the kitchen to get some ‘refreshments’.

A tanned hand reached into his line of sight. Looking up, he saw an equally tan boy in a nurses outfit. The tight white pants were low on his hips which complimented the white crop top with the stereotypical red nurse symbol on the chest.

Keith’s gay little heart seemed to pick up it’s pace as his pale hand took the tanned one in front of him. As he was pulled up, he couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming the lean body of this stranger. And his voice just proved to Keith that this man was an angel. “Hey, beautiful. The name’s Lance. You may be dead already, but I’m sure I could get your blood flowing.” Lance winked with a smile.

Keith flushed and shook his head. “Keith. Thanks for the hand.”

Before he could fully turn around the nurse took a hold of his wrist. “Wait!”

The vampire made eye contact with him through his sunglasses, disco lights reflecting off of the Cubans body. “What?”

“How well can you hold your alcohol?”

“Better than I’d like to admit. Why?” the shorter answered honestly.

“Look, there’s a drinking competition going on downstairs and none of my friends will play with me so…”

“So you want me to be your partner?”

“Yeah. Y-you don’t have to agree of course! I mean, we just met and it's not like you owe me so don't feel pressured or anything.”

Keith huffed a sigh and pulled his arm free. “Lead the way.”

 

In the basement, there was a ring of people surrounding the middle of the room where a guy dressed as a stripper and a girl dressed as a sexy mermaid were standing. Lance marched right through the crowd and into the middle of the room, going toe to toe with the stripper.

“McClain. I see you have come to give up? Couldn’t find anyone stupid enough to join you?”

“Jokes on you Rolo, I got a partner!”

It was then that Keith managed to push through the crowd and into the ring. Everyone stared at him in disbelief that anyone, besides Lance, was stupid enough to go against Rolo.

“Who’s this loser?” the mermaid asked with a bored tone.

“This is K-”

The vampire put a hand over Lance’s mouth and rolled his eyes. “Names don’t matter. What’s the rules of the game?”

“Oh a tough guy, huh? Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll break you.” Rolo smiled. “The rules are this; everyone will take turns taking a shot of tequila and whoever is deemed wasted or too drunk is out. Last one standing wins.”

“Simple enough.”

“Of course. This is just to see whose better, after all. And I am the  _ best.” _

Keith rolled his eyes. “Keep telling yourself that and just hand us the damn shots.”

 

The mermaid, known as Nyma, Lance’s ex, and the reason he even wanted to enter the competition, was the first to go after 5. Lance was next with 7. And low and behold, the mighty Rolo fell after 10. Keith was left the last one standing and, surprisingly, still sober.

“Wooooow.” Lanced whined behind him. “You really  _ can  _ hold your alcohol.”

“Where are your friends?”

“Pidge lives here, silly!”

Well, that made things easy. Keith knew Pidge  _ and  _ where she would be hiding.

“Alright lover boy. Let’s go find your friend.”

“It’s love  _ doctor  _ you dead fool!”

Keith rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at his lips. Picking him up bridal style, he moved them upstairs. “Of course. How dare I think otherwise.”


End file.
